Life is Strange: Proposal Pains
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Rachel and Chloe have been dating for quite some time and both feel closer than ever, Rachel wants to take the next step, but actually just asking that all important question soon proves to be more difficult than anticipated, and that's not even getting into her concerns over how Chloe would answer. Luckily a surprise trip for an old friend might provide the moment needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: Proposal Pains**

Chapter 1 of a new Life is Strange story, intended to be a prequel to the story I did last year titled 'Binding Our Souls'. But now I've realized it can potentially be seen as a sequel to my last LIS story 'Love Will Find a Way' although it is not necessary to read it to get this story. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

As the sun shone down, marking a rather beautiful day in the quiet town of Arcadia Bay, the nineteen year old young woman smiled as she entered the house before her. The house she entered was not in fact her own, but her girlfriend's house.

The young woman was still smiling as she closed the door, lost in thought. She was rather beautiful with long blonde hair hazel eyes and fair skin, she was slender but with definite curves and her clothing style was casual, consisting of a pair of ripped jeans, a black T-shirt advertising a music band, a red and black plaid flannel shirt which she wore unbuttoned and simple sneakers. She also wore a blue feather earring.

Her name was Rachel Amber and she was on a mission. The truth was, her girlfriend actually wasn't at home; and Rachel knew that, she was in fact here to see someone else, regarding something important she wanted to discuss.

She was in fact, lost in thought about her relationship. _'It's amazing, Chloe and I have just, if anything we're closer than ever before. I...I'm sure now is the time, I want to...Yes, but I need to talk to the right person first.'_

So it was that Rachel found herself around at the home of her girlfriend, Chloe Price, seeking perhaps the person who knew Chloe the best, her mother, Joyce.

It did not take long for Rachel to find Joyce, the tall, blond haired, brown-eyed woman was currently relaxing on the sofa, reading a magazine.

Rachel smiled and spoke. "Hi Joyce."

Looking up Joyce smiled. "Rachel, hello, what a surprise..."

Rachel nodded and moved to sit down, Joyce put down her magazine; still smiling. It was indeed a surprise, but then Joyce had pretty much gotten used to the idea that Chloe and Rachel tended to come and go from each other's houses as they pleased.

Chloe had even given Rachel a key to their front door, and Rachel had done the same for Chloe.

' _That is, when they bother to use the door at all.'_ Joyce recalled with a wry smile. _'Rather than climbing up the side of the house and getting into Chloe's bedroom through the window.'_

"So, how are you?" Joyce asked after a brief pause.

Rachel smiled. "Pretty good, things are, things are pretty good yeah."

Joyce nodded. "How are you and Chloe doing?"

"Never better." Rachel replied without hesitation. "Actually, I came here to talk to you about something, something about me and Chloe."

"I guessed that." Joyce admitted. "So what is it?"

"Well, Chloe and I have been together for quite some time now, and I know we're still, young and all but, I feel like. I'm sure Chloe feels..." Rachel explained slowly.

Joyce raised an eyebrow, it wasn't like Rachel to be so nervous.

She shook her head and spoke softly.

"Rachel, you know you can tell me anything, okay, so, just talk to me." She tried to reassure her.

It seemed to work, Rachel took a deep breath and looked calmer.

Her smile was bright as she then revealed. "I was hoping...to ask Chloe to marry me."

Joyce looked stunned and Rachel wondered, for the briefest moment, if she had gone too fast. But then Joyce's face split into a wide grin and she suddenly moved over to the same sofa Rachel was on and hugged her.

"Rachel I couldn't, that would be wonderful." She said with a soft laugh. "Oh, I just remembered something. Just a minute."

Rachel nodded and stood, waiting curiously as Joyce hurried upstairs. It was only a short while later that Joyce returned and approached her.

"Have you told Chloe what you're planning yet?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I wanna surprise her."

Joyce nodded. "Alright then, what I'm about to give you, will make that surprise even greater."

"Oh?"

Joyce nodded and then handed Rachel a small ring box, opening it Rachel took note of the engagement ring inside.

"Joyce, it's beautiful."

Joyce nodded. "It used to be mine, I wanted it to be Chloe's when she got married...now..."

Rachel understood and grinned, hugging Joyce.

"Thank you."

They both smiled and Rachel immediately began planning how to actually carry out her proposal; the fact that Joyce had entrusted her with her old engagement ring, just made it feel all the more special now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: Proposal Pains**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was sweet :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she truly is sweet :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah :)  
uftopia: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Holywoowunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Rachel smiled to herself; she was glad he talk with Joyce had gone well. In fact, it had gone better than she had imagined it would. She gently touched the ring box in her pocket, containing Joyce's old engagement ring.

' _This, this is it, this could be my chance...I could do it today.'_ She noted to herself. _'I just need to, find a chance to talk to Chloe...'_

She had gone back home after her talk with Joyce. Normally she would have waited around for Chloe to return. But she needed time to get herself ready. She took a deep breath and stood up from where she had been lying back on her bed, thinking about her plans, what she was hoping to do, in regards to her proposal. Feeling the ring box again she pondered for a moment before moving over to her closet and opening the door. She turned to look at the mirror set into the door and ran a hand through her hair.

' _Let's see, exactly how am I going to do this?'_ She wondered as she examined her reflection. _'I need to make sure I can say things right when I finally propose to Chloe.'_

She smiled lightly and began trying to rehearse what she wanted to say; but she cringed every time she said something.

She rolled her eyes. _'God, I'm trying to this right but I keep sounding so corny or stupid...urgh...'_

Giving up she threw herself back down on her bed, slightly frustrated.

While she was lying there however, she felt her phone vibrate, catching her attention. She had texted Chloe shortly after returning home. Checking it she saw it was indeed Chloe replying.

'Hey.' The text read. 'That's me home now; you can come round if you want; I'll be in the garage, finally got what I need to fix the truck.'

Rachel couldn't help but smirk a little; a proposal in the garage, with Chloe likely covered in grease wasn't the typical romantic sort, but this was Chloe, she might find it more appropriate. Smiling widely Rachel put her phone back in her pocket and got herself ready to head around to Chloe's. She paused for a moment as she stood by her bedroom door; she could hear her parents talking downstairs.

' _I don't wanna waste any time, nor can I be bothered to answer their questions about where I'm going and all that...I'll tell them later. For now, gotta take another route.'_

With that Rachel made up her mind and instead made her exit from her house via the window, clambering down instead. Once down she began making her way to Chloe's house. She was once more running things through her head. Trying to decide how to make her proposal best, she shook her head in the end.

' _Fuck it.'_ She decided at last. _'It'll be easier and probably better to just wing it, say it from the heart.'_

Satisfied by her decision; she continued on her way.

Unfortunately for her, she encountered an unexpected snag to her plans. When she arrived at Chloe's home she saw the garage door open and she approached. She grinned as she saw Chloe in front of her truck. The hood was up and Chloe was fiddling with something underneath.

But then Rachel saw Chloe wasn't alone; someone else was working on the truck; someone Rachel did not expect to see. From what she saw of Chloe's profile, she was surprised too, yet even more surprising was the fact she seemed to be alright with her companion. For it was David who was helping Chloe work on the truck.

' _Chloe and David, working together...shit, miracles do happen.'_ Rachel thought in amazement. _'Huh, they're actually...bonding, looks like they're getting on at least, repairing the truck together...'_

She bit her lip, touching the ring bow again before sighing. Shaking her head she put it out of mind for now and headed towards the garage. She didn't want to interrupt this moment and so, instead, she simply smiled and nodded to Chloe when she saw her.

"Hey." Chloe greeted her. "Shouldn't be long."

Rachel nodded, leaning against the wall. "No trouble; glad you finally got it fixed."

David nodded to Rachel and she smiled back. She could wait, she was sure she'd find another chance.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: Proposal Pains**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed, it was rather sweet :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, well...  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Rachel took a moment to try and calm herself, taking a deep breath.

' _Okay, that was bad luck that day, but...but I have to try again. I need to do this, before I lose my nerve or something goes wrong.'_ She thought to herself.

She sighed as she continued to ponder; it had been a few days since her first failed proposal. She had decided not to interrupt Chloe when she was surprisingly managing to bond with her step-father, despite their usual animosity. Watching them work on the truck together and actually getting along had been surprisingly enjoyable, as well as just surprising.

Rachel shook her head. _'Yet after they were done and after everybody was cleaned up and all...I just, didn't have the nerve to speak up. Now, well, here we go. I can try again.'_

So, preparing herself she decided first to try and make sure there was nothing Chloe had planned that might throw a wrench in the works, leaving only something surprising to be what could cause problems. She was in fact currently at Blackwell, between classes, and she decided to make her move. She quickly pulled out her phone and hit Chloe's number.

"Rach?"

She smiled. "Hey Chloe, are you busy?"

She heard Chloe laugh. "No of course not, what's up?"

"Well, could you pop round after school. I'd like to talk to you about something." She explained.

Chloe's answer was immediate. "Sure thing, I'll be there."

They hung up and Rachel grinned; this could truly be her chance after all.

* * *

So it was, after school, that Rachel exited out into the main campus and spotted Chloe's truck right away. Chloe was lounging against it, watching the school with a bored expression, until she spotted Rachel and grinned widely. Returning the grin, Rachel began to approach her.

"Yo, what's up?" Chloe greeted her as she got closer.

Rachel nodded. "Hey Chloe; so..."

Chloe moved over as Rachel joined her in leaning against the truck. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Rachel's hand slipped into her pocket, feeling the ring box again. "Well, I..."

But before she could say anything Chloe gasped and Rachel saw she was looking past her.

"Max?" Chloe gasped.

Rachel turned and saw the girl there, she was walking slowly and hadn't even noticed them until Chloe called out. Rachel also gasped when she saw Max's face, the girl's face was streaked in tears. A short distance away, she spotted Max's boyfriend, Warren Graham, he was talking to someone on his phone and seemed angry. Before Rachel could say or do anything, Chloe was immediately over at Max's side.

"Max, are you okay, what…?" Chloe stammered.

Max seemed startled but then let out a shaky breath. "Chloe, oh, I...Warren and I were just around to meet his parents and they, they..."

She couldn't say anymore, but she didn't need to.

Chloe glowered darkly, it was clear what had happened, it also made Warren's current state make perfect sense too.

"Things didn't go well with them, huh?"

Max choked back a sob. "Yeah, they, they felt I was...unworthy of Warren, that he could do better, kept...talking me down...Warren wouldn't have it and so we left, but, but, it's not; they keep calling him and trying to make him end things."

Chloe sighed. "That explained why Warren looks so pissed off."

Hearing this Rachel couldn't help but sigh sadly. While it was yet another proposal attempt ruined, she was more concerned for Max and she couldn't blame Chloe for her concern for her friend. She was concerned too. Putting the thoughts out of mind she hurried join Chloe in her attempt to comfort Max.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: Proposal Pains**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, very true, just wait till you see what's next.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Rachel couldn't deny it, she was frustrated, while she couldn't deny that none of the incidents that happened were anyone's fault really. Just a lot of bad luck, but it was frustrating her. All she wanted to do was propose to her girlfriend. Chloe hadn't even worked out yet what trying to do, it was somewhat amusing, yet also continued to frustrate her.

' _I need to do this, I need to get this right. I need somewhere were we won't be interrupted or have something to distract us, unless something totally unexpected happens.'_ Rachel pondered.

She thought quickly, trying to think how to best go about this. She was surprised by how quickly the idea came to her and she was in fact surprised that she didn't think of it sooner.

She grinned. _'I should have realized, it's the perfect place. I just need to invite Chloe there and once we're there, I'll have my chance.'_

Still smiling, glad that she had figured things out and was sure that things would work out unless, as she had thought before, something totally unexpected happened. So she quickly got her phone and texted Chloe.

'Hey Chloe, are you busy?'

Chloe replied almost at once. 'Nope, what's up?'

Rachel smiled, this was her chance. 'Wanna go hang out at the Junkyard?'

'Absolutely, see you there.'

Rachel smiled, this was perfect, things were already falling into place.

Arriving at the junkyard Rachel grinned as she spotted Chloe's truck, parked haphazardly as usual. She had a very good idea where Chloe was right now.

"Yo, Junkyard Queen, guess who's here." She called out as she approached the old shack.

She entered and sure enough, there was Chloe, lounging on the sofa.

"I thought you'd forgotten the way." Chloe joked.

Rachel laughed as she sank down onto the sofa next to Chloe. They sat quietly for a while, enjoying each other's company. Rachel continued to touch the ring box in her pocket, trying to draw courage. The failed attempts had rattled her she admitted, but she just needed to collect herself; this was her chance after all.

"So, did you wanna hang out here for a specific reason, or are we just, hanging out for the sake of it." Chloe queried at last. "You know I'm cool either way."

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, I, um...I was wanting to, well..."

She smirked at that and leaned in close, ready to make her opening move. Chloe couldn't help but smirk at Rachel's actions; it felt rather...close between them.

"So, yeah, I..." Rachel began.

But then the mood was killed by Chloe's phone going off. Rachel suppressed a groan as she moved back, the mood totally killed as Chloe sighed and checked her phone.

"Frank..." Chloe muttered.

Rachel just nodded, all the while thinking. _'Son of a bitch, another chance ruined.'_

With the mood killed she didn't feel she could try again. As a result she just waited while Chloe answered her phone and knew she'd have to think up yet another way. She now realized there was no way she could do this herself. She needed to get help.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: Proposal Pains**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :(  
Boris Yeltsin: Sadly yeah, we'll just have to wait and see what happens :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Yeah, it is pretty hard on her :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Rachel sighed as she made her way up the stairs of the dorm building heading for the girls dorms. She was at her wits end, especially after what had happened yesterday.

' _Foiled again, I don't believe this. How could...'_ She thought to herself sadly. _'It's like the universe is playing some kind of joke on me. Every time I try to propose to Chloe, something goes wrong and stops me doing so...I need help, some way to do this that just has to work.'_

It was why she was here at the dorms, why she was heading to room 222.

She sighed as she stopped outside the door. _'This is it, I need to talk to someone who is...not in a mean way, the most sappy romantic person I know.'_

It was her last hope; that the occupant of room 222 would have a strategy that would help her. Help her come up with the best strategy for asking Chloe to marry her. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, hearing the soft voice from within call out, somewhat surprised.

"Come in?"

She opened the door and stepped in; spotting the owner of the room right away. Said occupant was a girl of medium height with long blonde hair tied in a bun, blue eyes, pale skin and a slender build. She was dressed conservatively and seemed rather surprised to see Rachel.

"Hi Kate." Rachel greeted Kate Marsh, before getting a surprise of her own. "Hi, Max?"

Max was present too, she smiled lightly and nodded. "Hey Rachel."

Rachel's curiosity was soon answered when she saw the table between Max and Kate, what was on it and then remembered what she had heard about both girls and their usual hangouts. It was one of their tea dates.

Rachel smiled lightly as she approached.

"Um, well, sorry to interrupt."

Max shook her head. "No, it's cool, really."

Kate nodded. "Sure, I...I'm surprised to see you, but, it's fine, really."

Rachel smiled before thinking for a moment, unsure how to continue.

"So...would you, care to join us, Rachel?" Kate asked after a moment.

Rachel's eyes widened at that, but then she smiled. "Sure, thanks."

She sat down and they soon settled in to talking and simply passing time. As they did so, Rachel began to wonder how to ask Kate.

She got her chance when Kate asked. "So I'm curious, why did you come to see me?"

"Well, actually, I need your help with something Kate. You see..." Rachel began, before sighing and pulling the ring box out of her pocket, showing it them. "I've been trying to propose to Chloe, but, every time I try, something...prevents it."

Max paled. "Wait, were you trying to propose to Chloe, when I..."

Rachel reacted quickly. "Yeah, but Max, don't go blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault. I mean it, no blaming yourself."

Max bit her lip but nodded.

"So, you came to me…?" Kate queried.

Rachel sighed. "I was hoping for your advice on how to propose to Chloe, for it go right, you see..."

She explained all her failed attempts and Kate listened before smiling.

"Rachel, it's...you've been trying to spring this on Chloe, so, hardly anybody else realizes it." Kate remarked. "You need to just try and...plan it, make sure everybody except Chloe is aware."

Rachel nodded slowly. "I just, I didn't think it would feel right, if I made it some sort of building up and..."

Kate shook her head. "Trust me, Rachel, it'll work, just...you just need a good, proper, plan."

Rachel thought for a moment before smiling; she had to admit, Kate was right. Now filled with renewed hope, Rachel prepared herself to do just that.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: Proposal Pains**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it was sweet, well, just wait and see :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yes indeed, Kate is sweet :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Rachel smiled as she prepared herself; things were almost ready for her plan. She had made several arrangements, calling several people and fixing things up to ensure there would be no interruptions. She honestly couldn't believe her luck when she saw the perfect chance.

Not only would her plan allow her to make her proposal, but would reunite them with an old friend, one she had called and was willing to help her with her plans. So, with all that in mind, Rachel headed around to Chloe's, ready to put the first step of her plan into action, to convince Chloe to join her on the trip.

When she arrived she knocked on the door and smiled knowingly when Joyce answered.

"Hi Joyce."

Joyce returned that smile. "Hello Rachel, Chloe's upstairs."

Rachel nodded, grateful and got inside. She spotted David through in the living room; he nodded to her as Joyce headed over to talk to him again. Meanwhile, Rachel made her way upstairs and entered Chloe's room.

"Yo, Rach." Chloe greeted her at once.

Rachel grinned; Chloe had been lounging on her bed, smoking and seemingly passing time.

"Hey." Rachel remarked with a soft smile.

She sat down on the bed next to Chloe, who shifted over slightly to make more room.

"So, what's up?" Chloe queried. "Not that I mind surprise visits from you."

Laughing at Chloe's suggestive smile; Rachel shook her head.

She shrugged. "Yeah um, it's not anything like that, not this time. If it was, would I have come through the door?"

"Fair point, so…?"

Rachel knew this was her chance, and she knew exactly how to do it.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the flyer she had spotted.

"Here, check this out, look familiar?" She asked as she passed the flyer to Chloe.

She took it and her eyes widened. "No way?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes way."

It was a flyer advertising a live show in San Francisco, close to the Golden Gate Bridge, for the band PissHead. The old head of Blackwell's security, Skip Matthews, a mutual friend of Chloe and Rachel was a member of said band.

"Ready for the best bit?" Rachel quipped rhetorically. "I called Skip and not only got us tickets, but he got us backstage access too."

Chloe gasped. "Wait, what, seriously, this is…?"

Rachel laughed. "I've already cleared it with everybody who needs to know; so...are you game for a trip to San Francisco?"

"Am I ever, sweet!" Chloe cried, grinning widely.

It did not take long after that for them to pack and get everything they needed, Rachel knew this was her chance, she had told Skip what she wanted to do and he had agreed to her plan. She was sure of it, this was the time, things would work out this time. As such, it was with renewed hope and great joy that she sat with Chloe, riding in the truck as Chloe drove, making their way to San Francisco.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: Proposal Pains**

Chapter 7 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yes indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Chloe smiled widely as they looked around, standing backstage as things were getting set up for the concert.

"Wow, this is, amazing." She whispered.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, it would have been amazing just to come and see PissHead in concert, but for Skip to actually get us backstage access..."

Chloe grinned. "Tell me about it."

"It was the least I could do."

They turned to see Skip approaching, grinning widely. He looked very different from his security guard days.

"Glad you could make it." He said. "Consider this backstage access a thank you for all your support when we were still getting off the ground, Chloe."

Chloe laughed and smiled at Rachel. "Yeah, I guess, thanks."

"Thank you too." Rachel remarked with a sly smirk.

Skip nodded, knowing all too well what Rachel had planned and had set things up to help her with it, during this concert.

"It's no trouble, you're more than welcome." Skip replied. "Now, um, excuse me, I've gotta go get set up, you girls enjoy yourselves and...be ready."

"Ready?" Chloe queried.

Rachel shook her head, grinning. "You'll see Chloe, you'll see."

With that Skip left and Rachel and Chloe went to take up positions to see the show, Chloe couldn't help but feel confused however, wondering what was going on and remembering Rachel's mysterious behaviour up to this point too.

It was late at night and Chloe couldn't help but grin; this had been an amazing night, the concert had been impressive, Skip and his bandmates had preformed so many of their hits and Chloe and Rachel had the best seats in the house, enjoying every single moment.

"Thank you, San Francisco." Skip remarked into his mike. "Now before we get onto the encore, we have an important matter for two of our guests here tonight."

That caught Chloe's attention. _'Huh, what's this about?'_

She soon got her answer and was surprised by what happened next.

"So, let's not delay this any further. Chloe, Rachel, c'mon out!" Skip called.

Chloe blinked, surprised and even more curious, as Rachel took her hand and led her out onto the stage.

"Rachel, what…?" Chloe gasped.

Rachel shook her head, suddenly determined. "You'll see."

Soon they were onstage and Chloe looked around, startled. Then Rachel did something she never imagined she would, as she knelt before Chloe, and held out a ring box, Chloe immediately recognized the ring inside it.

' _Mom's engagement ring, but...'_ Chloe began to think before it all clicked. _'No way...'_

"Chloe, we've been together for so long now, and I am ready for us to take the next step. We have a bond that we still don't fully understand, but we wouldn't change anything, all I ask is...that we make it even stronger." Rachel said softly. "So, Chloe Price...will you marry me…?"

Chloe was staring, wide-eyed, too shocked at first to even answer.

She was jolted out of her shock however by someone from the audience calling out.

"Say yes!"

There were more shouts from the audience and Chloe couldn't help but be reminded of the time she had temporarily played Ariel during the Tempest. She grinned and replied at once.

"Yes."

Rachel grinned and soon the ring was on Chloe's finger and the two of them embraced and kissed as the crowd went wild. Even as PissHead began their encore, both girls were still euphoric from everything that had happened. Rachel had finally successfully proposed and Chloe had said yes. Things had gone perfectly and they couldn't be any happier about it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Life is Strange: Proposal Pains**

Chapter 8 of my Life is Strange story, the final chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: No indeed she does not :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it's good :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Chloe couldn't stop smiling, not since Rachel proposed on stage, the last act of the concert, the smile never left Chloe's face. Now it was the following day, they were driving back to Arcadia Bay and Chloe was still smiling.

"So, we'll need to think of a date, start making plans." Rachel said softly.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, we will, but for now...let's just enjoy the moment huh, realize fully what we're doing."

Rachel quirked an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Taking the next big important step in our lives." Chloe replied.

That made Rachel grin and then she gave a short laugh. "If you weren't driving I would kiss you right now."

Chloe laughed too. "I'll take a rain check on that."

Rachel nodded and they continued their drive home. As they did so, Chloe noticed Rachel texting on her phone and then turning to her once more.

"When we get back, stop by my place...I've already invited your mom and David around...we can, we can tell everyone at once." She explained.

Chloe nodded at that, smiling widely. "Perfect, makes it easier, alright then."

With that the two of them resumed their journey and, not willing to let the fun from the concert end, they fired up the CD Skip had given them containing all the bands latest songs, turning it up full volume as they resumed their drive home.

* * *

Finally pulling into the Amber's driveway Chloe parked the truck and they got out. Approaching the door they linked hands and Rachel turned to Chloe.  
"Alright, so, they already know why we went to San Francisco and what I had planned." She revealed. "So…

Chloe just smiled. "So we're letting them know my answer really, that's about it, right?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, so, ready?"

Chloe nodded too and they made their way inside, sure enough they found James and Rose seated there, waiting for them, as well as Joyce and David. All four adults looked up expectantly as the girls walked in and Rachel smiled in greeting.

"Hey there, glad you could all make it."

They all nodded and Joyce spoke up. "Of course, it was no trouble, when we heard you were on your way back we could hardly wait."

James then smiled. "So…?"

Seeing them all watching them, Chloe looked to Rachel who grinned at her, raising her left hand to show off the ring, Chloe smirked.

"Well, I said yes."

At once they all let their joy erupt and the girls were engulfed in their families embrace, glad to have finally taken the next step on their life together.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
